La Pêche au uchihas
by REprenos Samoa
Summary: Le chapitre 4 est enfin là.Sept ninja de Konoha s'en vons récupérer Itachi dans le but de...
1. Dans les nuages

par:moi bien sur

**P****ar : moi bien sur**

**Disclamer**** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Point!**

**Dans les nuages**

J'étais là étendu sur une branche d'arbre en train d'admirer les petits nuages flous qui volaient dans le ciel. C'est pendant que j'étais dans mes profondes pensées qu'une voix m'appela, me sortant de la lune.

- Que fais-tu là? Tu n'às rien d'autre à faire que regarder les nuages?

- Non. Ca te pause problème? Naruto?

- Non! Mais je m'ennuyais.

- Et c'est pour cela que tu es venu m'enquiquiner !?

- Possible … En fait non, la vieille a une mission pour toi, et moi. Enfin nous quoi.

- Et tu as décidé de me déranger pour cela ? Naruto !

- Et bien je te croyais mon ami Shikamaru !

- Bon d'accord, alors dépêchons-nous que je puisse retourner à mes nuages.

En chemin les deux ninjas passèrent récupérer Choji, Neji et Kiba, pour la dite mission. Quel groupe nostalgique, remplis de mauvais souvenirs …

Le combat contre les ninjas d'Orochimaru… Pour récupérer Sasuke…

- Naruto? Quelle est la mission au juste? demanda Shikamaru, impatient de retourner à ses nuages.

-Shikamaru a raison, tu ne nous as rien dit! Répondit Kiba, mécontent de ne rien savoir.

-Tsunade veut que nous allions prendre un otage … Itachi, expliqua Naruto.

- Mais elle est folle ?! Je ne sais pas si elle le sait, mais c'est un membre de l'akatsuki ! Et on n'attaque pas les membres de ce groupe comme ca !!

-Oui elle le sait et tu n'es pas obligé de crier Kiba, conseilla Naruto.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut faire avec Itachi?

-Toi qui es intelligent tu devrais pourtant le savoir, Shikamaru.

-Je suis intelligent, mais pas devin Naruto! Lança Shikamaru très impatient.

- Alors voilà! La mission consiste premièrement à récupérer Sasuke. Nous savons tous que Sasuke veut tuer Itachi…

- Alors en ayant Itachi cela devrait attirer Sasuke et nous pourrons nous en occuper! Lança Neji qui parlait pour la première fois.

- Bravo quelle déduction Neji … On dirait que nous avons un nouveau cerveau dans le groupe, plaisanta Naruto.

- C'était simplement logique. Chose dont tu ne disposes, pensa Neji.

Nous étions à la porte de Konoha, prêts à partir pour la mission : récupérer les Uchiha. Moi qui voulais retourner à l'observation de mes nuages au plus vite… Bah c'est la vie je dois dire mais c'est long et pénible … et tout ca pour rien… Je n'aime même pas ce Sasuke Uchiha. Mais c'est une mission importante de rang A alors j'imagine qu'il faut que je fasse avec. Cela m'en fera une de plus a ajouté à mon rapport. Voilà un côté positif.

- Attendez nous!!

- Avez-vous entendu cette voix? questionna Choji la bouche pleine de chips.

- Pas moi mais de quelle voix tu parles? Demanda Naruto, égal à lui-même.

-Attendez-nous!!

-Oui moi je l'ai entendu! confirma Kiba, jetant un regard furtif à Akamaru

- Arrêtez-vous que l'on regarde de qui il s'agit. Dit Shikamaru exaspéré par le comportement de ses amis.

-Enfin vous vous êtes arrêtez.

-Que faites vous ici Sakura et Lee? Demanda Naruto heureux de voir Sakura.

-Nous venons avec vous! Lanca Lee, les yeux en feu

-Et bien vous n'êtes pas conscient de la situation! Répondit simplement Kiba.

-Arf!!

-Akamaru a raison, il faut que vous soyez au courant.

-Tsunade nous en a fait part et nous a demandé de vous rejoindre, expliqua Sakura fière de les impressionner.

-Bon alors allons-y! Je dois tenir ma promesse envers Sakura, pensa Naruto.

Alors c'est à ce moment que nous sommes sortis de Konoha. Partir vers l'aventure qui nous attendait. Une des plus grandes peut-être. J'avais enfin un espoir de motivation pour cette mission. Combattre un membre de l'Akatsuki me semblait maintenant intéressant. Tout en espérant que les autres membres ne soit pas avec eux. Ce serait tout une galère sinon cette histoire. Tout sera plus facile vu que Naruto, Lee, Sakura et Neji ont déjà été là-bas, pour récupérer Gaara.

- Stop il y a quelqu'un pas loin d'ici !! environ 10 mètres, droit devant. lança Neji avec son Byakugan en marche.

….

**Y-a****ura-t-il un combat? Qui n'est pas loin ? Pour le savoir attendez la suite qui arrivera dans pas trop de temps!! Si je suis inspiré et si j'ai le temps.**

**Grand merci a ma beta :****yaoi-no-ongaeshi **


	2. A chacun son Akatsukien

**_Grands remerciments à yaoi-no-ongaeshi !_**

**Disclamer :** **seulement à Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mais l'histoire elle par moi!!**

_Alors voici le chapitre deux qui a prit quelque temp a être mit.Mais il y a eu des confusions et tous le tralala.Mais ce qui conte c'est qu'il est là maintenant! Alors bonne lecture._

_**À chacun son "Akatsukien".**_

-Arrêtez-vous! Cria un jeune ninja aux yeux blancs

Quoi? Répondit le jeune blond sans attendre

-Il y a quelqu'un pas très loin.

Les sept ninjas s'arrêtèrent et restèrent sur leurs gardes.

Même en sachant que sept contre un c'était beaucoup, on ne pouvait pas savoir quelle puissance il ou elle avait!

-Il n'a pas l'air très fort, il n'a pas une grande réserve de chakra, expliqua Neji après avoir activé son Byakugan

-Alors allons-y !! Akamaru et moi n'allons faire qu'une bouchée de lui!

-Arf!!

Tous étaient face à lui … Mais il était caché par la capuche de sa cape.

Jusqu'à ce que Naruto se lance en avant, tendant la main.

-Ca faisait longtemps! Lança Naruto

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais? S'exclama Choji, étonné par le mouvement de Naruto

Sakura s'avança elle aussi vers l'inconnu.

- C'est bon, il est de notre côté, confirma t-elle

L'inconnu enleva sa capuche.

- C'est pas celui qui avait essayé de nous attaquer avec des dessins l'autre fois? Demandèrent Shikamaru et Choji en coeur

-Il est affreusement blanc… Comme une feuille de papier! Remarqua Kiba

-Est ce que je suis le seule a ne rien dire? pensa Lee

-Et tu es? Demanda le porteur du Byakugan

-Sai.

-Oui…soupira Naruto

-Hum alors que fais tu par ici? Sai? Demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux roses

-Je reviens d'une mission.

-Ah nous, nous allons en faire une. Dit Naruto, fière de lui

- Qui est?

-Nous devons récupérer Itachi, expliqua Lee

-J'espère que vous savez que c'est un membre de l'Akatsuki.

-… Oui on le sait …soupira Skikamaru

-Bon j'y vais, je dois retourner faire mon rapport, expliqua Sai

-Au revoir alors, répondirent les autres

- Oui c'est cela.

Les ninjas continuèrent leur chemin un bon moment jusqu'à ce que Shikamaru s'arrête brusquement. Voyant Shikamaru s'arrêtait, les autres firent de même. Tous sauf Naruto qui continua en regardant en arrière. Au moment où il se retourna, il rentra de plein fouet dans un arbre.

-Au moins il s'est arrêté! Pouffa Kiba

-Pourquoi on s'est arrêté? Demanda Sakura

-Oui moi j'étais prêt a continuer! S'exclama Lee

-Je viens de penser à quelque chose. En ce moment l'Akatsuki se prépare au pire à cause d'Orochimaru qui risque de les éliminer… Alors il faut se préparer à se battre seul, expliqua Shikamaru

-Bien nous sommes sept et eux cinq, compta Sakura à voix haute

-C'est vrai lors de la capture de Gaara on en a tué deux, remarqua Naruto

-J'ai entendue qu'ils en avaient recruté un autre, dit Shikamaru

-Alors ils sont six!

-En effet. Alors Sakura, tu t'occupes du nouveau venu.

-Ok!

-Naruto, tu aideras Kiba à attraper Itachi.

-Ok

-Et les autres vous prendrez le premier venu.

-D'accord!

Et c'est comme cela que l'aventure se poursuivit pour aller chercher Uchiha Itachi!!

_**Review pour la suite! Merci. **_


	3. Le combat se prépare

**Disclamer :** **seulement à Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mais l'histoire elle est à moi!!**

**Il n'est pas long mais le voilà enfin : le chapitre trois!**

**Le combat commence bientôt**

Les sept ninjas, s'étant distribués chacun un Akatsukien, étaient maintenant prêts à se rendre au repère de l'Akatsuki. Ils firent quelques pauses sans perdre trop de temps. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au repère de L'Akatsuki, ils enlevèrent le sceau qui protégeait les lieux, et entrèrent.

Shikamaru, sur ses gardes, compta les Akatsukien :

- Un, deux… sept!

- Sept? Ils n'étaient pas supposés être six? Demanda Choji, surpris.

- Naruto!? s'exclama Shikamaru.

- J'en sais rien! Il était supposé d'être mort! cria Naruto.

- C'était peut-être un clone, proposa Sakura.

- Alors tant pis! Moi je m'en charge, annonça Kiba.

- Arf, aboya Akamaru, pour confirmer.

L'Akatsuki se prépara à combattre les ninjas de konoha.

- Je vais m'occuper de la plante! Cria Lee.

- Je vais m'en occuper de ce Itachi, continua Naruto avec un air sombre.

- Je le vois! C'est le nouveau. J'y vais, dit Sakura.

- Il a beaucoup de chakra, je vais m'occuper de ce poisson. De toute façon je l'ai déjà vu,continua Neji.

- Choji, je m'occupe de celui avec son arme à trois lames, dit Shikamaru en direction de Choji.

- Alors je m'occupe du dernier… répondit celui-ci.

- OK.

Le combat était sur le point de commencer : les sept ninjas de Konoha contre les sept Akatsukiens.

Les ninjas de konoha étaient très tendus mais prêts au combat tandis que ceux de les autres semblaient attendre ce combat depuis très longtemps.

**Et voilà le chapitre trois. Et je sais qu'il est court mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'inspiration et en plus pour compenser il est arrivé vite et le prochain devrait être meilleur. J'espère qu'il vous a plu!**

**Review plz j'aime les review. :3 **


	4. Dans le feu de l'action

Disclamer : seulement à Masashi Kishimoto

**Disclamer : seulement à Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mais l'histoire elle est à moi!!**

_Le chapitre risque d'être long! Mais intéressant. (Long en comparaison aux autres chapitres. )_

**Le début des confrontations****. (1/2)**

Kiba se dirigea vers le blond de l'akatsuki qui était à côté du nouveau. Tandis que Sakura le suivait pour s'occuper de celui qui portait un masque semblable à une citrouille.

Pendant ce temps, Lee se précipita vers la plante, suivit par Naruto qui se dirigeait vers Itachi. Neji, quant à lui, fonça vers le requin, sûr de sa capacité à le vaincre. Et il ne restait plus que deux Akatsukiens : l'un pour Shikamaru et l'autre pour Choji.

-Alors Akamaru tu es prêt à te battre contre ce minable? demanda Kiba, confiant.

-Arf!!

-Tu crois que je suis si facile à vaincre? Questionna Deidara, surpris.

-Bah! Je suis sûr que j'ai déjà eu à affronter pire que toi.

Kiba prit une petite boule et la porta à sa bouche et en laissa une pour Akamaru. Ils se jetèrent sur Deidara avec leurs crocs pours crocs, mais Deidara riposta avec de petites bombes en papier mâché en forme de fourmis, ce qui eu pour effet d'envoyer Kiba au sol. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour Kiba. Il se releva et relança un assaut contre Deidara, en prenant soin d'éviter les bombes lancés par celui-ci…

- Je dois faire attention, et trouver son point faible, pensa Sakura.

- Alors? Tu as peur? Ricana Tobi.

- Ah! Tu crois? Tu vas voir … répondit-elle, sortant de la lune.

Sakura se lança vivement sur Tobi pour l'assommer. Cependant elle oublia que ce n'est pas Naruto. Et étrangement il l'évita d'une façon connue.

- Pourquoi portes-tu un masque? demanda t-elle, curieuse.

- Parce que j'aime cela, répondit-il sans broncher.

- Évidement ce n'est pas la raison, pensa t-elle. C'est un Uchiha, c'est sûr. Mais comment est-ce possible? Le clan n'avait t-il pas été détruit?

- Alors ont se sent déjà faible?

- Tu sais, je sais comment me battre contre quelqu'un qui a le Sharingan, répondit-elle, fière d'elle.

- Comment sais-tu pour mon Sharingan?

- C'est simple, j'étais dans une équipe composée d'un Uchiha, et mon sensei Kakashi ayant lui aussi le Sharingan. Alors il y avait deux personnes sur quatre qui le possédait, donc je commence à le connaître. Et en plus le Sharingan est une capacité que seul les Uchiha peuvent utiliser.

-Elle en sait beaucoup la petite! Oui c'est vrai je suis un Uchiha, mais je ne fais plus parti de ce clan depuis longtemps.

Avant qu'une réponse ne soit émise, Tobi c'était déjà jeté sur Sakura un kunai à la main.

Elle l'esquiva de justesse, tout en le poussant. Celui-ci trébucha, mais se releva rapidement pour parer une nouvelle attaque…

Une racine se leva juste à côté de Lee. Il l'esquiva à la dernière seconde, ne l'ayant pas vu avant.

-Plutôt facile d'esquiver tes attaques! Pouffa Lee.

-Alors essaye un peu ça! Répondit son adversaire.

De nombreuses racines foncèrent violement sur Lee. Une chance que c'était lui, quelqu'un d'autre n'aurait peut-être pas survécu. L'esquive fût relativement facile.

-Tu résistes bien, mais cela ne t'apportera rien au bout du compte! Lança Zetsu.

- Tu crois que j'abandonne si facilement?! Demanda Lee, en fonçant sur lui.

- Ca me ferait plaisir! Ricana t-il.

Le combat continuait à faire rage entre Lee et Zetsu.

Même avec son bouclier de chakra, Neji était trempé à cause des requins d'eau de Kisame.

-Même avec ce bouclier de chakra, tu ne me vaincras pas! Ricana Kisame.

-Tu sais j'ai déjà affronté pire que toi. Et comme tu peux le constater j'ai survécu.

-Alors viens te battre!

-C'est pas comme si j'allais te laisser me battre. Répondit Neji avec un sourire en coin.

Kisame lui renvoya d'autres requins d'eau, et le combat continua.

Choji se débrouillait avec le drôle de fantôme Kakuzu. Ils se battaient sans s'atteindre, chacun s'esquivait les coups de l'autre.

Shikamaru, lui, essayait de trouver un moyen pour attraper Hidan avec sa technique de l'ombre, tout en faisant attention à ne pas se faire atteindre par l'arme à trois lames.

Naruto, de son côté,avait quelques difficultés avec Itachi.

-Laisse toi faire!! Cria Naruto.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est mon intention ? Et pourquoi me voudrais-tu ?

-C'est pour ramener ton frère Naïf qui est allé rejoindre Orochimaru.

-Alors il faudra que tu me tues si tu veux que je vienne avec toi.

-Si c'est que ça …

Itachi envoya une multitude de clones, détruit en quelques instants par ceux de Naruto.

Jusqu'à ce que …

**Voilà je vous laisse un punch alors des Reviews pour la suite! **


End file.
